Chrysanthemum Kisses
by ringosatou17
Summary: Japan remembers all the most notable kisses he had either given or received—from the ones he had thoroughly enjoyed to those he had hated, from the ones that made him ache with a sweet pain and the ones that were simply heartrending. Oneshot.


**Chrysanthemum Kisses**

* * *

><p><strong>Full Summary:<strong>  
>Japan remembers all the most notable kisses he had either given or received—from the ones he had thoroughly enjoyed to those he had hated, from the ones that made him ache with a sweet pain and the ones that were simply heartrending. AmeriPan, AsaKiku, GiriPan, etc.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT<strong>! Read this! DL, DR!

**Warnings**: Um, some fluff, some angst, but just in pinches.

**Pairings**: Read… and find out?

**Genres**: Romance

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I will never own APH, guys. All rights reserved by all concerned parties.

* * *

><p>~<strong>His first<strong> (_8th century AD_)

Japan had been very innocent about feelings back then when he was just a teenager, but he knew that it must have been love that coursed through him, fast and hot, when he had received his first kiss. He could remember it distinctly—it was the night when he told China that he wanted to become stronger.

China had suddenly brushed his messy bangs away from his face and kissed him, on the forehead, on the tip of his nose, before finally pressing his experienced, sweet lips to the other's youthful, moist ones and subtly stealing Japan's first kiss.

Japan had felt as if his whole body was on fire, but he had known somehow that this… this was meant to be. China was meant to kiss him first, under the night sky with the big moon and the countless stars.

"I know that you'll fulfill your dreams of becoming a strong nation, aru," the ancient nation had whispered after drawing away to catch his hitching breath. "And I shall be the proudest older brother once that dream materializes, aru."

Japan had looked into those golden eyes full of wisdom, and sighed. "Thank you… Yao-nii-san."  
>He had sworn to himself that he would never forget that night. Because that night had cemented the path to becoming who he was now.<p>

And to tell the truth, China's kiss tasted like those little confections that he was so proud of.

* * *

><p>~<strong>His most apologetic<strong> (_1635_)

Taiwan was just a little sister to him. Yes, just a little sister who was overly sweet and thoughtful…

—Was what he wanted to tell himself, but those still-girlish brown eyes that were bursting with worry and love for him as he prepared to leave China's home and begin his isolation were very… irresistible. And hard to say goodbye to. So he proceeded to just kiss her lightly on the lips as a sort of wordless farewell and then set off, feeling much more heavyhearted than if Taiwan had actually cried in front of him.

He had hoped that she would understand his reasons for deciding to become a hikikomori someday.

* * *

><p>~<strong>His most ominous<strong> (_1839_)

"America might land here at any time now," the Netherlands had told him. Japan had been frightened of the fact, but carefully kept his face composed.

"I— I shall face him when the time comes, Netherlands-san," Japan replied with a fearful yet dignified air, and the Netherlands sighed and rose up from his kneeling position.

"I cannot stop you then," he said darkly. "But do not blame me if you find yourself succumbing under America's idiotic brain."

Japan stood up from his futon, reaching up and kissed the Netherlands on his cheek, before drawing away again. "I will take the appropriate action," said he.

* * *

><p>~<strong>His most degrading<strong> (_1852_)

Japan had been forced rather unceremoniously onto his knees by the arrival of America in his land. The young nation had come wanting to "befriend whales", and had ended up forcing Japan to open up his ports.

"What now, Japan," America said huskily, pressing his lips on Japan's neck. It was taking all of Japan's self-control not to drive the knife innocently hidden inside his yukata up this insolent nation's gut.

"Bomb my shores one more time, America-san, and I shall not hesitate to make war," he snarled, and kissed back fiercely when America captured his lips in a bitter kiss.

* * *

><p>~<strong>His most sorrowful<strong> (_1894_)

"Please don't do it, Kiku, aru!" China had sobbed on that fateful night after Japan finished scarring his back with a katana. "Not Korea, aru! He's your brother!"

"I have no say on the matter," Japan had retorted blankly, sticking the tip of his sword in the soil for a brief moment to erase the blood stains before sheathing it again. "The two Koreas may be brats, but they are good territories. My people shall fare well with them."

China then glared, all traces of sorrow turning into rage. "Then the next time we meet will be in battle, aru. Japan, how could you betray your family—!"

"I have already done it, Chuugoku-san," Japan said coldly, smoothing his black uniform. "And I do not regret my decision. America-san had opened my eyes. The world is full of strange possibilities."

"You traitor—!" China roared and made as if to stand up, but Japan grabbed his arm to force him up and engaged him in a kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance as tears fell from the younger nation's bottomless dark eyes.

When they broke apart, Japan was smiling weirdly at China, all regret erased.

"This is war, Chuugoku-san."

* * *

><p>~<strong>His most heated<strong> (_1899_)

Greece's kisses are almost like his usual way of speaking—slow, and deep, and a tad sleepy, even. But when those kisses are with Japan, he shows another side of himself—passionate, warm, and oh-so-good that even the strictly uptight image of Japan melts away with the heat.

Only one thing will Japan say about this aspect of his love life: that he absolutely envied Greece his vigor.

* * *

><p>~<strong>His most romantic<strong> (_1903_)

Japan had been pleasantly surprised when England suddenly decided to become allies with him. He had been sure that England was just using him to show Russia who's boss, but as days, then months, passed, he began feeling that he was falling for England, and that the other was returning the same sentiments.

His suspicions were confirmed when England invited him out to eat at a restaurant in London on the eve of January 30, 1903, and had given him a single pale yellow chrysanthemum with a sweet kiss over the candle on the table.

"Happy anniversary, love," England had told him with a hint of a blush.

Japan had never been more touched in his life. Ever.

* * *

><p>~<strong>His most competitive<strong> (_1904_)

Tongues clashing mightily against each other. Bodies pressed against each other in a heated passion of anger. Japan just knew instinctively that if he was going to be recognized as a world power, he had to thoroughly show Russia who his lord and master was.

Needless to say, Japan had left a defeated Russia on the couch, with a triumphant smile on his face. The tall nation was breathless and dazed, his lips swollen and his brain wondering why the hell did he just surrender to the cunning tongue of the small Asian.

* * *

><p>~<strong>His most daring<strong> (_1905_)

Beautiful, queenlike India just smiled lightly against Japan's lips as they kissed and clung to each other desperately, passionately, apologies issuing from the Oriental nation's mouth whenever they broke apart for air, with the other replying offhandedly.

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_…"

"You love him, it's enough for me. Even if you can't help me get my freedom."

Japan looked up at the older nation with grave eyes. "Are you sure? I can ask England-san not to—"

India put a finger on Japan's lips gently, effectively shutting him up. "No, he is already suspicious. Just be a dear and don't bother with my situation anymore. I'm sure that it'll all sort itself out somehow. I'm sort of like China. We are ancient civilizations, we can never feel hopeless."

Japan nodded mutely, and with a determined face, he crashed his lips with India's again.

* * *

><p>~<strong>His most beneficial<strong> (_1940_)

Ice-blue eyes that burned with the fire of revenge. That was the physical feature that Japan loved the most about Germany when they had sealed the Tripartite Pact. Germany never, ever closed his eyes every time he kissed Japan. Japan always lost to him in that regard, for he always succumbed to the fire of the kiss whenever their lips meet.

"For Europe," Germany would say before he pushed Japan against the wall.

"For Asia," he would respond, and a mouth heavy with suppressed desire would crash on his own and claim him harshly.

* * *

><p>~<strong>His most grateful<strong> (_1940_)

Thailand was a free thinker, and Japan was glad at heart when he had first found out that the bespectacled Asian decided to join him with the Axis Powers.

"Um, I know I won't regret being one with you, Kiku-san," Thailand said while they moved closer for a brief kiss.  
>Japan had smiled lightly at the comment.<p>

"You make my Greater East Asia Co-Prosperity Sphere idea sound like Russia, otoutou," he chuckled, and pressed his lips to Thailand's eager ones. "But I won't disappoint you… ever…"

* * *

><p>~<strong>His most shocking<strong> (_1941_?)

When North Italy suddenly jumped on him and kissed his cheek, Japan was practically startled out of his wits.

"F-for that you have to take responsibility!" he was saying indignantly, when Italy smiled widely and cut him off with another kiss.

"Ve~ Maybe I will…"

Japan fainted.

* * *

><p>~<strong>His harshest<strong> (_1942_)

The sounds of hungry, sloppy kisses filled the night air as Japan forced Indonesia down to the ground, their competition drastically decided as Indonesia finally surrendered, her thin body collapsing under his weight.

"You… are… now… weak," Japan hissed, a triumphant smile on his face.

"You're an asshole, Japan," Indonesia snapped. "I trusted you, dammit."

"Well~" Japan chuckled as Indonesia's dark eyes shot him sparks of fire. "It's better than running around with some European, Indonesia-san. I knew that you weren't particularly fond of Netherlands-san… I could help you get rid of him… perhaps…?"

"Fuck you," Indonesia snapped. Japan smiled coaxingly as her resolve began to crack. "I—"

"Asia is for the Asians," Japan recited.

Indonesia's conflicting desires raged like two snakes in her eyes, twisted and desperate. She instinctively knew she had no choice.

"Good," Japan purred, closing the gap between their lips once more for a biting kiss.

* * *

><p>~<strong>His most sincere<strong> (_1945_)

Japan didn't know how this one started. All he knew was that America had went to the hospital a week after Hiroshima and Nagasaki had been bombed and was practically crawling on his knees when he entered. Japan had been sorry that the war had to end in this way, but he held no grudge against the young nation—it had been done countless times to him, but he hadn't received a damage this big before.

But whatever. Japan was willing to make up with America. And like a quantum leap after the exchange of apologies, they sealed the truce with a chaste kiss.

"Help me, America-san," he had begged him with tears streaking down his face. "Help Japan back on his former glory."  
>"I swear I'll do anything," America had promised with a face that was long since tired from the bites of remorse. "I swear to God, I'll do anything to help you…"<p>

Ever since then, America had sworn that he can't touch ice cream the entire two weeks after that. It was just evidence of how tooth-achingly sweet that kiss was.

* * *

><p>~<strong>His most supportive<strong> (_1956_)

"Thank you for backing me up, Canada-san," Japan said shyly as they sat opposite each other in a restaurant across the conference building where they were talking about the formation of the United Nations. "It was truly unexpected of you to nominate me."

"It was nothing," Canada said just as shyly. "Uh, I wanted to make up somewhat for what Al did to you in World War Two. He's my bro, after all…"

"Ah, I already forgave him!" Japan blushed. "You needn't have done…"

"Well, even so, I would have still done it," Canada interrupted gently. "So, good luck?"

Japan had nodded with a furious blush, and then let Canada kiss him good luck before separating on their own ways in the conference room.

* * *

><p>~<strong>His most annoying<strong> (_1965_)

The southern part of Korea had to be treated like a childish brat. Japan made sure of that ever since he met the nation. But that didn't stop South Korea from latching onto him every time he visited the latter's house, with a sloppy kiss on the cheek if needed.

Oh, why did he have to sign a treaty with this nation? They didn't even get along well, for goodness's sake…

"Don't you breasts belong to me, _da ze_~?"

"…I don't really think so…"

Well, Japan reasoned out when Korea ran to China sobbing his loud voice out, it had to be endured. For the peace of everybody.

* * *

><p>~<strong>His most musical<strong> (_1998_)

Whenever he visited North Korea's house, he would always spot the other nation on the electronic organ, thumping on the keys in his heart's content, only briefly looking up as Japan walked over beside him to engage him again in a tongue battle.

Although North Korea was seemingly as fond of threatening to "nuke" others like America and Russia, he always refrains from letting his tongue slip on topics like those whenever he's with Japan. And even though they hated each other with a passion.

"They said that you refuse to talk about diplomatic matters with my government," Japan whispered gently to North Korea. "I hadn't really appreciated the missile, you know."

"There is nothing good to be said about you, hyung," North Korea had told him with a smile. "If not for your kisses, I wouldn't have bothered speaking to you right now. And as for the missile… can we please refrain from mentioning that now?"

Japan appreciated his thoughtfulness and the delightfully teasing kisses, but he would appreciate it more if North Korea would just stop playing the organ while they were kissing. He's becoming more and more like Austria as the days passed.

* * *

><p>~<strong>His most embarrassing<strong> (_2007_)

"Japan, you've been a great help, really," Vietnam told him as they sat beside each other in a conference between their leaders. "That amount of money… I'm really grateful…"

Japan nodded expressionlessly and took a swig of water. "Pledging eight hundred ninety US dollars is nothing to me since you are family. It was my duty."

Vietnam smiled at her brother. "Hm, that's coming from you, though. Japan, you can never hide your true feelings like that… I know you're worried about all of us. Even about South Korea."

Japan turned to look at her, a blush forming on his guilty face. "Vietnam-san! I—!"

Vietnam giggled and pecked at his cheek. "You are too cute for words."

* * *

><p>~<strong>His most tragic<strong> (_2011_)

Japan had felt as if the left side of his body had been crushed by a truck as he lay on the hospital bed, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Kiku-gē… we're here for you."

Taiwan peered fearfully at his haunted eyes. She had been the largest monetary contributor so far for the humanitarian responses to the earthquake, with over two hundred million US dollars provided for the cause. Japan, in his current comatose-like state, could do nothing but stare at her.

"Kiku-gē…"

He felt Taiwan's lips graze gently on his forehead, and a tear trickled down his face.

"They're all going to help you. I know it."

And Japan could do nothing but draw his eyebrows together and let the tears fall.

* * *

><p>~<strong>His cutest<strong> (_2011_)

"You wanted to kiss me too?"

Japan couldn't help but laugh in delighted adoration as Pochi-kun launched himself on his chest with a yip and licked his master's face eagerly, his little tail wagging eagerly as Japan held him protectively against his chest.

"All right, you win this time," he said, smiling at Pochi-kun when he drew back to stare at his master's face. "I'll go make some dinner for us, okay? What would you like? There's some curry left over from lunch. I'll just heat that for you, ne?"

Pochi barked out loud at the mention of curry, and Japan laughed again before standing up to go to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review?**

_Oh, I found a really good joke on the net. It goes:_

_You are the captain of a sinking ship, and you have to drop your passengers, who are incidentally Hetalia characters, into the sea or it will sink completely._

_And you say:_

_To America: "You can be a hero."_

_To England: "Please prove that you're a gentleman."_

_To Germany: "You have to dive into the sea by our rules."_

_To France: "Please do not dive!"_

_To Italy: "I heard that there are beautiful mermaids around here."_

_To Russia: "I found some bottles of vodka drifting on the sea."_

_To China: "All those fishes are yours!"_

_To Japan: "Look, everybody's diving!"_

_To South Korea: "Japan and China have dived!"_

_To North Korea: "This is the last chance to escape from your country!"_


End file.
